Another Option: Adoption
by ClarityInObscurity
Summary: Life loved to throw them in situations they could not control. But there are always other options.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of FFVII or make a profit from this story.

Note: The ending bothers me. Someone fix it. :\

* * *

Together outside the two-story brick building, they stood hand in hand. The building had been hastily put together when Edge had first been built. It had been a shelter for the construction workers, carpenters, and the like. The building had had a few modifications since then; an added fence and playground and larger windows. It was inside this building they would find the next step in their life, in their destiny together.

After months of trying to have a child on their own, Cloud and Tifa had been unsuccessful. Despite Cloud's protests, Tifa had decided that they both needed to see a doctor. The results were not unexpected, but neither were they welcome. From all the experimentation done on Cloud with Mako, he had been rendered sterile. It was slightly shocking, however, to find that Tifa was barren as well. The doctor had concluded that it might have been her fall into the Lifestream with Cloud years ago. The exposure to the Mako, though it did not damage her mind, very well could have affected her in another way. They had left the doctor's quite sullen that day and spent the rest of it in each other's arms.

It was Cloud who suggested first that they adopt a child. There were plenty of children who had been left parentless after the Geostigma incident. Tifa perked up at the idea of being able to make a child happy through that avenue. Surely there would be one child that would strike their hearts.

And so they stood, nervous at the possible outcome of the day. Would they find a child to take home? Would any child accept them? Would the Director find them to be worthy enough to be parents? They were questions that floated through both their minds, but did not voice aloud.

Cloud gave a tug on Tifa's hand and they moved through the gate to the front door. After a ring of the doorbell, they were greeted by a short, middle-aged woman. She ushered them inside to a room with a loveseat and a chair across from it. Tifa and Cloud took the loveseat. The Director, Matilda, knew who they were as they had to make an appointment in order to get into the orphanage. Over the last few days, they had been given several questionnaires to fill out. Now they would find out if they could adopt a child.

"It gives me a great pleasure to say that you have been accepted," Matilda said. She smiled at the couple with the news she gave. "Having raised two other orphaned children, it gives you quite an advantage. Now, if you will follow me, I will show you were we keep the newborns and babies."

Cloud cleared his throat. "Actually, we would like to see some of the older children."

"Oh? Well, all right. Such an unusual request," Matilda said. She got up from the chair across from them and walked to the door. Cloud and Tifa followed her. They had decided before coming that they would most likely be better off adopting a child that was not completely helpless. Tifa had taken care of Marlene from a young age, but they were not sure they would be able to handle an infant.

Matilda stopped at a door and they could hear various noises behind it. Children were laughing and yelling, toys were being moved across the floor. It was a sound they missed since Denzel had gone off to college and Marlene went to finish her schooling where Barret now lived. Tifa looked up at Cloud and gave him a reassuring smile.

Inside the room, children dashed around. There was an attendant watching over them to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble. She was currently chasing after a runaway little girl with chubby cheeks and a spoon gripped in her hand. Some of the children eyed Cloud and Tifa warily, unsure of what to think of them.

Matilda introduced some of the children that would be the best potentials for Cloud and Tifa. They greeted the children welcomingly and the children responded well, but there was no connection, no spark. It seemed hopeless after a little while. We're they not going to find a child? Were they not meant to be parents?

After another child had left her presence, Tifa glanced around the room. There in the corner sat a little boy of about seven playing with a little sword. He was all by himself, fighting off some invisible foe and saving the damsel in distress. Tifa hid a laugh when the boy swung too hard and off balanced himself, landing on his rear. Without turning, she tugged on Cloud's shirt-sleeve to direct his attention. They watched him together. He wore a blue shirt that a size too big for him and jeans. His hair was a dark brown that wasn't quite long, but not too short. He continued his play, not noticing he was being watched.

Matilda was saying something about the boy when Tifa broke away and walked towards him. She kept her pace calm as she approached him, lowering herself down to his level. The boy looked her, startled to see her, and Tifa almost gasped. The boy's eyes were bright green. Just like Aerith's had been. They held a curiosity and a depth that she had not seen a long time. The boy seemed much older with his eyes, like he could see beyond time.

"Hello," Tifa said softly. "My name is Tifa. What's yours?"

Tifa heard scuttling behind her. Matilda's voice rang our above her, "As I was saying Mrs. Strife, he doesn't talk—"

"Ethan."

"Oh," Tifa heard the gasp behind her.

It was so soft that Tifa almost missed it. She smiled at the young boy. "How old are you, Ethan?"

"I'm six, but I'll be seven in a month."

"Do you like swords?" Ethan nodded enthusiastically. "This is Cloud." Tifa pulled Cloud down next to her and he smiled at the young boy. "Cloud has a really big sword that breaks down into a bunch or swords. Would you like to see it sometime?" The boy's eyes became huge and he nodded even more.

"I would like that very much, Miss Tifa," Ethan said, voice full of awe. He held up his plastic sword. "I use my sword to keep the world safe from evil monsters." He added shyly, "And to protect pretty girls."

Tifa couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face. She looked at Cloud and their eyes connected. He smiled back at her. Cloud turned to the boy. "Fighting monsters is a good cause." He ruffled his dark hair. "So is rescuing pretty girls."

Ethan giggled at Cloud's ministrations, playfully swatting at his hand. He tried to smooth down his hair as best he could after the attack. His little smile was infectious. Tifa looked at Cloud again and he gave a nod to her.

"Ethan," Tifa said. She looked at the boy almost shyly. She hesitated a moment before asking, "Would you like to come home with us?"

Ethan looked between the two of them. His mouth opened and shut a few times before he got out, "You mean it?"

"Yeah, we mean it," Cloud said.

The little boy dropped his sword with a clatter and rushed forward. They caught him in a hug between the two of them. Tifa and Cloud looked at each other, tears rimming Tifa's eyes. This was their boy, their child. The boy looked up at them, joy on his face.

"Can we go _home_ now?"

"Yes, Ethan, let's go home," Cloud said.

Both adults stood up and Ethan grabbed each one of their hands. Cloud absently picked up the little plastic sword before they headed for the door. Ethan swung their hands as he walked between them, a grin on his face. After loading the boy into the backseat of Tifa's car, Tifa couldn't help but look in the rearview. He seemed so full of life and excitement. He was talking to Cloud about his favorite subject: swords. She couldn't keep herself from smiling as she put the car in drive. She drove in the direction of home, in the direction of a new step in life for all of them.


End file.
